Sudomemo
"Sudofox" redirects here. If you are looking for the ''Pseudo & Memo character of a similar name, see Mr. Sudofox.'' Sudomemo is a Flipnote Hatena service created by Austin Burk. By making changes to their Internet Connection settings, users can access Sudomemo through the "Flipnote Hatena" button on the Flipnote Studio home screen. The service aims to maintain the spirit of the original Flipnote Hatena service. Creation Before Flipnote Hatena shut down, a user called jsa was able to perform packet captures of the DSi portion of the service. The resulting data was then dissected by jsa, PBSDS, Nick Swarr, Sudofox, rakugaki and others to understand how the Flipnote Hatena server and the DSi 'spoke' to each other. PBSDS then used their findings to release Hatena-Server on January 26, 2014. Hatena-Server is a bare-bones recreation of the Flipnote Hatena server written in Python, and is currently used for PBSDS's own test Flipnote Hatena service. Burk desired to create his own Flipnote Hatena server, so using Hatena-Server as a base, he created the first public demo of Sudomemo, which launched on January 29, 2014. This first demo was basic, but was received incredibly well. Austin soon shut down the demo and started working on his own server, written largely in PHP but still using PBSDS' Python scripts for Flipnote and image conversion. This was the start of Sudomemo in its current form, although at this time it was still lacking many of the features it has today. Features Sudomemo has many of the same features as Flipnote Hatena, including channels, stars, comments, creator's room themes and so on. There are a number of differences, however. Most notably, anyone who can log onto Sudomemo can post Flipnotes, unlike Flipnote Hatena which required registering for a Hatena ID to sign up. Another change is the number of yellow stars that can be added to a Flipnote; on Sudomemo only ten stars can be added to a single Flipnote per user, which was done with the intention of eradicating "starbegging" (which worked to great effect). Sudomemo also has several unique features, such as chatrooms and "citizenship". Sudomemo Citizenship is awarded to the winners of Sudomemo's Weekly Topics, or to those who donate to Sudomemo. After 3/4 years, Sudomemo becoming updated with new features such as Search, Fans and Favorites Lists, Changing Themes in Creator Room, etc. Problems with Sudomemo Sudofox's Incident In October 14, 2017, Sergeant Greasemixer posted by "Basketcase Episode 1 - Sudofox" by informing others of previously secret things that Sudofox, real name being Austin Burk, had done. The incident has roots dating back a couple years, but the meat of the action took place during October. During the incident, NSFW materials were requested from an minor through a social network platforms direct messages, making an opposite party uncomfortable. This revelation of that small conversation was leaked, and soon, more users came out with their own stories involving Burk along with other people expressing their disgust at Burk's actions. Some users later than moved to alternate service providers, such as Freenote. On October 24, 2017, Burk posted a letter of apology expressing his sorrow and regret for his actions. Management There are several volunteer staff members from the community who work along side Burk. Sudomemo staff generally act as moderators, community liaisons and translators. Current moderators include Sudofox, Flannel, DeepRising and others who prefer to keep their position private. Past Sudomemo moderators include SugarCub, Yuneo, rakugaki, Tako, sforzando, and others. Currently, Burk is Sudomemo's sole developer. rakugaki also assisted with development prior to stepping down in late October 2017. Sudomemo Theatre Sudomemo Theatre is the PC and mobile website for Sudomemo, where users can watch Flipnotes, add stars, find help documents and view comments. Category:Sudomemo Category:Programs